La sonrisa de la Mona Lisa
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: Pansy nunca ha ido a un cine muggle, Pansy nunca se ha sentido tan nerviosa en su vida, Pansy nunca se ha sentido tan idiota. Pero ahí estaba; yendo a esa cosa muggle, con los nervios a flor de piel y actuando como una estúpida Hufflepuff enamorada.


**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura: "La primera vez" del foro Un Pequeño Rincón._

* * *

 **LA SONRISA DE LA MONA LISA**

 **...**

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO | SENTIMENTOS GRYFFINDORESCOS.**

* * *

Desde que podía recordar había sido una niña segura de sí misma, fuerte e independiente. De eso se había encargado su madre, además de hacerla refinada, educada y recatada. En vez de aprender canciones infantiles ella había tenido que aprender modales, costumbres y tradiciones.

No se quejaba, de hecho, durante un tiempo agradeció la educación brindada por su madre porque eso le había servido de escudo durante los cruentos sucesos en su adolescencia.

Ahora contaba con veintitrés años y esos rasgos acunados durante su tierna infancia habían sido arraigados irreversiblemente a su temperamento y había ganado otros tantos: egocentrismo, petulancia, rencor, odio, humildad, compasión, sumisión y perdón. Ahora podía considerarse una persona introspectiva, incluso filantrópica.

Pero justo en ese instante, mientras estaba de pie frente a su escrutadora mirada ella nunca se había sentido más indefensa, expuesta y frágil.

Lógicamente sabía que lucía excelente; se había preparado a conciencia durante toda la tarde y no podía aspirar a menos. Vestía un sencillo y recatado vestido jade hasta las rodillas con una amplía falda, de mangas largas y cuya espalda estaba hecha de un refinado encaje de florituras; se había recogido el cabello en un moño bajo sin ningún adorno dejando al descubierto su delgado y pálido cuello limpio de collares; se había aplicado un maquillaje en tonos neutros haciendo que sus ojos se reflejasen luminiscentes y sus labios brillasen gracias al gloss; se había puesto un par de pequeños aretes de diamante, uno de los pocos recuerdos que había conservado de su época de estudiante, regalo de su mejor amigo, y sus pies estaban enfundados en una zapatillas bajas de un plata blanquecino.

Años de práctica hacían posible su pose segura y semblante impertérrito, sin embargo sus hombros temblaban levemente, sus ojos revoloteaban inseguro y sus labios se curvaban sin gracia. Solo esa escrutadora mirada de iris esmeraldas conseguían hacerse paso en su ensayada postura de calma, solo esos gestos simpáticos e inocentes hacían mella en su coraza de fría indiferencia, solo sus caricias y muestras de honesto y desinteresado amor lograban entibiarla con la fuerza de un hechizo calentador.

Solo él, Harry Potter, conseguía la maravillosa hazaña que ella, Pansy Parkinson, se volviese una adulta insegura y vulnerable.

—Luces fantástica.

—Dime una novedad, Potter—responde con un deje de petulancia y, sin embargo, le regala una sonrisa pequeña y sincera.

—Cierto—ríe y hace una reverencia alzando la vista y enfocando sus iris esmeraldas con humor sobre los de ella—. ¿Me haría el honor de acompañarme en mi empresa, bella dama?

—Ni mucho menos, mi honrado señor, encantada le acompaño.

Ahora es el turno de ella reír.

—En serio luces muy bonita, Pansy—confiesa él cuando ya van caminando por el pasillo del edificio donde vive.

—Gracias, Harry.

Pansy recordaba con pericia al Potter de sus años de estudiantes; era un desgarbado muchacho de revoltosos cabellos negros, gafas torcidas, túnicas mal puestas, heridas y tropiezos. El Harry Potter adolescente era un completo desastre sin gracia que no llamaba mínimamente su atención. Jamás le había mirado con otros ojos sino era para criticarle, burlarle o, en escasos y cortos momentos, sobre todo en su última etapa escolar, para admirar su fortaleza.

Ya de eso habían pasado seis años y frente a ella se encontraba un Harry Potter completamente diferente y que, al mismo tiempo, era igual.

Su andar se había vuelto confianzudo e imponente, pero seguía ruborizándose en vergüenza y timidez; su complexión había cambiado a una musculosa y delineada, pero seguía teniéndole un miedo atroz a su mejor amiga y huía cuando sabía que ella estaba molesta y era su culpa; su cabello ahora estaba corto y lucía casual, pero seguía apuntando en todas direcciones; sus gafas habían sido olvidadas, pero ahora andaba perdiendo las lentillas cada dos por tres; y su mirada, sobre todo ella había cambiado, ahora reflejaba confianza, madurez, imponencia, respeto, pero seguían reflejando amor, cariño, compasión, inocencia. Incluso su trato era diferente; era cerrado, pero bastante extrovertido con sus amigos cercanos, inspiraba respeto y madurez, pero también exudaba infantilismo e inocencia. Era el mismo Harry adolescente, pero había desarrollado nuevas características que lo hacían mucho más apetecible a sus ojos y, leyendo _Corazón de Bruja_ , a ojos de muchas.

La cosa que más le gustaba a Pansy no eran sus manías, confianzas o torpezas, que también le gustaban, sino la indescriptible sensación de seguridad y calma que solo conseguía estando a su lado. Desde que había tenido memoria bajo sus capas de protección había sido una simple chiquilla insegura y temerosa, características que durante la Guerra se habían maximizado añadiéndole el nefasto desasosiego que solo una Guerra podía dejar.

Y entonces se había reencontrado con Potter, que a fuerza de determinación se había vuelto _Harry_ , y la perenne ola de miedo, zozobra, incertidumbre, pánico y malestar habían ido relegándose cada que llegaba con sus cenas de pizzas frías y espantosa cerveza de mantequilla (aún recordaba la vez que se había atrevido a decirle que no le gustaba esa bebida y la cara de espanto que él había puesto), cada que hacía una cosa estúpidamente adorable, recalcando lo estúpida, cada que sentía su calor, cada que le regalaba una de sus brillantes y desinteresadas sonrisas, cada que, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, sus ojos verdes la iban mirando con más y más amor.

Ahora podía admitirse sin ninguna reserva que un torrente cálido la recorría cuando la mirada amorosa de Harry se fijaba en ella, como si fuese su todo, como si valiese la pena totalmente.

Y ahí iba con sus ideas gryffindorescas.

 _Cada vez me vuelve más y más blanda_ , piensa con grima, _ya veremos la gracia que le hará a Draco_.

—¿En qué piensas? —pregunta Harry y consigue sobresaltarla.

 _Y además he perdido mi frívola calma Slytherin; toda una vergüenza._

—En ti—responde con franqueza y el rubor tiñe las mejillas de él.

—Y pensar que hace un mes me corrías de tu casa con un sartén.

—Es que hace un mes parecías un acosador digno de Azkabán.

—Y tú sigues igual de encantadora que en ese entonces.

—En mis venas corre la elegancia y belleza sublime, Potter.

—Y la humildad, siempre la humildad.

—Y completa abnegación al cederte mi compañía, no olvides eso.

Entonces sus miradas se conectan y rompen a reír a carcajadas; cualquier muggle los veía parados frente a la fea fachada de su edificio a las nueve de la noche y corría sin dudarlo. Pero a Pansy le gustaba que fuesen una poco común pareja de locos.

—¿Aparición?

—Por supuesto, Potter, con este clima ni loca me subo a una escoba, ni siquiera contigo—responde con fingido horror.

Se le hacía adorable que Harry le siguiese pidiendo permiso para usar su magia sobre ella después de tanto tiempo. Ella sabía que lo hacía por compasión a su falta de magia; una de las condiciones de su libertad había sido el quitarle su magia y retrogradarla al mundo muggle. Y eso hacía que lo amase incluso más.

Sí, amar, así de jodida estaba.

Cuando deja de sentir el tirón en su estómago Pansy se permite abrir los ojos y observa la sencilla fachada en tonos negros con detalles dorados frente a ella.

La principal razón por la que se encontraba enfundada en un elegante vestido luciendo como cuando tenía quince era porque Harry la había invitado a un cine muggle. Sobraba decir que era la primera vez que Pansy iba a un cine y, como se negaba en redondo a pedirle consejos a Granger, por muy amigas que se habían vuelto y que ahora la llamaba _Hermione_ , no tenía ni la mínima idea de cómo debía vestirse. Por eso vestía elegante, pero casual. Al mirar a el montón de adolescentes y adultos haciendo fila frente a unos empleados detrás de computadoras con pantallas que promocionaban películas y dulces detrás de ellos Pansy descubre que todos vestían jeans y camisas sencillas. Sin embargo su llamativo atuendo no hace mella en su postura segura y regia, después de todo a ella siempre le ha gustado llamar la atención.

—¿Algo te llama la atención?

Faltaban tres personas en la fila y Pansy decide dejar de observar -criticar- a las personas a su alrededor para observar las pantallas que promocionaban las películas.

 _El farmacéutico de guardia_ ; Merlín, no. Sonaba tan interesante como un Blaise estudiando para ser medimago.

 _La mansión encantada_ ; ya tenía suficientes recuerdos sobre la magia que no podía hacer como para tener que verla en la tele muggle, gracias.

 _Bahía mágica_ ; si estuviese acompañada de Draco tal vez accedería a ver esa película, pero como no lo estaba prefería ahorrarse la vergüenza y fastidio de Harry los siguientes meses e invitar a su amigo después a verla.

 _Navidad en el Nilo_ ; ¿Egipto? La última vez que había estado en el país había conseguido una infección mágica y sabía que si elegía esa no dejaría de recordar las pústulas rojas que se habían adueñado de su cuerpo durante un mes.

 _La sonrisa de la Mona Lisa_ ; esa era la última. Y eso iba a ser la que vieran.

—Ya sé cuál veremos—informa volteándose sonriente a Harry.

El por su aparte enreda sus brazos en su cintura y la estrecha contra él; nunca dejaba pasar la oportunidad de invadir su espacio personal y a Pansy secretamente, y no tan secretamente, le fascinaba aquello.

—¿Cuál veremos? —repite—. A ver, ¿por qué decides tú?

—Porque eres un caballero, Potter—responde usando su típico tono de conmensurada formalidad—. Y, dado que es mi primera vez, debo elegir.

Y exhibe su sonrisa olvidando las interminables clases de formalismos y educación.

—¿Sabes? —pregunta su novio y antes de que pueda responder con agudeza Harry acorta las distancias—. Lo que me ha convencido es tu sonrisa.

Y la besa, la besa dulce y salado, húmedo y caluroso, lento y rápido. La besa y Pansy se vuelve maleable en sus brazos, la besa y Pansy olvida hasta su apellido y las interminables razones por las que lo despreciaba. La besa y ella le devuelve el beso con la misma ferocidad e ímpetu.

Cuando se separan Pansy recupera el aire en cortas y discretas inhalaciones y acaricia la nuca de Harry con cariño.

—Te quiero.

—Yo también lo hago—responde dejando un rápido beso en sus labios antes de añadir—: Pero no lo divulgues.

Puede escuchar la risa de Harry mientras tira de él hacia la cajera que los observa interesada y con adoración. Pansy sabe que su porte regio con el andar confiado de Harry y sus muestras de afecto los hacían lucir como una pareja ideal y la muchacha de quince años frente a ella se encontraba totalmente fascinada con la idea.

—Lucen tan bonitos—suspira y se sonroja apenas es consciente de lo que ha dicho—. Y-yo lo siento, es decir, ¡si lucen bonitos! Pero yo… ¿disculpen? es que me gustan las parejas felices… y ustedes… profesional…

—Gracias—corta Pansy sabiendo que las mejillas de su novio se encontraban rosadas y estaba muy avergonzado como para decir algo—. Si sabes escoger tus cartas seguro conseguirás uno tan bueno como el mío.

—Eso espero. —Vuelve a suspirar y enseguida adopta una actitud profesional—. ¿Qué película desean ver?

—La sonrisa de la Mona Lisa, por favor.

La chica se toma pocos segundos en teclear su orden e imprimir sus tickets.

—¿Algo para comer?

Ahí Harry toma el control de la situación ordenando un montón de dulce muggles de los que Pansy solo comerá una porción.

Para cuando salen del cine el cielo se encuentra completamente oscurecido y el viento frío arrecia sin contemplación. Y sí, le ha gustado mucho la película, pero lo que más le ha gustado es acurrucarse junto a Harry y recibir sus cariños.

Si todas las salidas iban a ser así Pansy le exigiría a su novio que la llevase todos los viernes al cine.

Y por la sonrisa que le daba sabía que lo conseguiría.

* * *

 **N° de palabras: 2,000.**

 _ **¡Hola, hola!**_

 _ **Ha sido un pelín arduo, sobre todo con los malabares que tuve que hacer con Mezquina y Tijera-kun, pero, gracias a un golpe de cafeína de Mezquina -aquí te mando besitos, beibi- he sacado esto hoy. ¡Recién salido del horno!**_

 _ **Besos,**_

 _ **Carly L. Ron.**_


End file.
